End of an Era
End of an Era is the tenth episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 18, 2013. It is the sixty-second episode overall. Synopsis Maggie learns that Maroni has kidnapped Allen and Ryder to show his power in Gotham and she struggles to get them back. After hearing this, Bruce, Tim, Kate, and Diana help Maggie take him down. After Clark changed the timeline, James never tried to get Gordon's help in getting rid of his insanity. Clark learns of this after having visions of the previous timeline and sets out to right his wrongs. Meanwhile, Two-Face learns of all of the heroes being caught up in personal things and finally allows Harley to make her big introduction. Plot Ryder and Maggie lie in bed asleep as there is a sound of glass breaking. Ryder wakes up and gets out of bed to see what happened. He walks into the bathroom where he is kidnapped by two men in black. Allen and his wife are asleep in their bed as Allen awakens after hearing shuffling downstairs. Allen goes downstairs, where he is kidnapped by two other men in black. The next morning, Maggie awakens and when she sees Ryder is not there she tries to find him throughout their apartment, though she finds nothing. She begins to panic and tries to call Allen but only his panicked wife answers. Maggie realizes they have been kidnapped. Clark is having dreams of the original timeline before he changed it. He sees that Gordon and James Jr. originally got help for the latter, but when Clark changed it, James decided to not to go through with getting help, as the Joker now did not discourage James from getting help, which in turned caused James to defy him. Clark awakens and decides to tell Gordon so the two can get the timeline back on track. Maggie tries to find where Ryder and Allen are and discovers Maroni has kidnapped them after seeing a news report. Maggie learns that after being a ruler for two years who did nothing to impact the city, Maroni wants to start with a bang by killing the police commissioner and his favorite officer. Maggie laughs at this, due to her being Allen's favorite but then calls Bruce and his team for help. Maggie arrives at the new Wayne house and Bruce organizes Tim, Kate, and Diana to stop Maroni once and for all, to stop him from ever do anything worse. Damien asks if he can join but Bruce tells Alfred to watch after Damien. Damien is upset by this. Two-Face sees that Gotham's greatest heroes are going after Maroni and tells Harley she can finally make her big introduction. Harley asks him for explosives, a shotgun, and a battering ram. Two-Face tells her to make it a little bit smaller. Harley asks for just the explosives. Two-Face hands her a crate of TNT. The two kiss and Harley leaves for her big plot. Riddler, Hush, Scarecrow, Cameron, and Bane discuss their move against Batman not that he has a made a big reappearance. Riddler talks about possibly assaulting him after they subdue Maroni. They think about this but realize Diana is with them and will easily stop them. Hush decides that he can follow them home and assassinate Batman after he removes his head-protecting mask. The villains officially agree to this. Clark reveals to Gordon what he did to the timeline and Gordon understands his reasoning. Clark agrees to see if he can convince James Jr. to visit him and two could get back on track. Gordon thanks him and Clark leaves to find James Jr. Maggie, Bruce, Tim, Kate, and Diana arrive at the mafia mansion. Diana knocks the door down and Maroni's men soon surround them. Bruce, Kate, and Tim take them all out and enter the mansion. Maggie leaves them to find Ryder, while Bruce and Diana find Allen, and Tim and Kate go after Maroni. Two-Face watches the news and sees Harley has blown up the same parking garage as she was going to in the original timeline. He smiles as he sees the death count was almost all of the people inside. Harley returns and makes out with Two-Face as she has made a big comeback, with her new Harley Quinn trademark, a red, black, and white checkerboard painted on the rubble. Superman lands from his flying in front of James Jr. in an alley. He talks to James about possibly going back to his father. James Jr. tells him that he can't go back to his father, as he is afraid his father will shun him. Clark tells him he is ninety-nine percent sure his father will accept him. James Jr. thanks him and smiles. James Jr. decides to try to go back to a normal life and remembers the treatment the doctors gave to Harley. Clark agrees to this and James Jr. thanks him as he heads to his father's apartment. Maggie hears Ryder's voice coming from a closet, but sees it is just a recording. Maggie is angered by this and tries yell Ryder's name. She hears a muffled voice saying "Maggie, I'm in the show-" and she races toward the bathroom. She opens the shower curtain and sees Ryder tied to a chair still in his briefs, due to being abducted at night. She unties him and two make out against the wall before remembering they have to get Maroni. Bruce and Diana see Maroni talking to his henchmen about Allen being in the shed and two run out to the shed outside, where they open it to find Allen tied up. The two untie him and race back to the house, where they meet up with Maggie and Ryder. Two-Face wakes up in bed with Harley and tries to get out without waking her. Right as he sits up off of the bed, she awakens and he pretends he was lying in bed. The two make out on the bed, before Two-Face tells her he has to right a wrong in the world. Harley is confused but says goodbye. Two-Face waves and leaves her. James Jr. talks to his father about fixing his condition like Harley Quinn and Gordon agrees to this. The two go to the hospital, where Gordon promises them a reward if they do the special electro-therapy and brain surgery to fix him. The nurse asks him if he wants his memories of being mentally unstable to stay or if he wants them to be changed. Gordon thinks about this and decides he wants his memories of Gordon being a good dad to him left, so he tells her he wants his memories to stay intact. Tim and Kate are meeting with Maroni, pretending to be business executives. The two begin to make a deal with Maroni before Bruce, Maggie, Ryder, Diana, and Allen arrive and arrest Maroni. The whole place is later stormed by police who arrest all of the men, with Maroni facing a good trial, as most of Gotham's corrupt officials have been arrested or disgraced by now. Maggie and Ryder haul Maroni to a police car, just before Two-Face arrives and shoots Maroni in the chest point-blank and leaves without being caught. Maroni is rushed to a hospital, but he is pronounced dead once he is there. Diana and Steve talk about moving in together at work before Cat asks if they worked out their problems from a week ago. Diana lies and tells her that the woman Steve was texting was just his sister, Sarah. Cat is suspicious but believes the story. Bruce is upset as he realizes that Maroni might not have been an innocent man, but he couldn't stop a villain from killing a man who deserved only to spend his life in prison. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 16.11 million U.S. live viewers. *Emma Stone, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Stephanie Brown, Killer Croc, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received generally favorable reviews. It scored a 69% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 77 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Chris Pine and Jeremy Irons as Steve Trevor and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *This episode marks the final appearance of one of the only ten characters to have been on the show since the first season, as Maroni is shot and killed by Two-Face in the episode.